YuGiOh Boys Singing in the Shower
by Sakura Trees
Summary: -Finished- the title saids its all R
1. Seto Kaiba

Sakura Li Samurai : Hi Sakura Li Samurai Here! I finally decided to write a  
  
story because my friend MKC4(read her story) convinced me 100 times!!!  
  
So I'm writing this for her and my brother because he got me the idea  
  
HeHeHeHeHe HoHoHoHo ( I got that from Hiei from YYH when he was  
  
fighting Boi). Oh Yeah! I all most for got I do not like Tea, too much Friendship.  
  
Anyway moving on, I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
Ok Here is my dumb story that made MKC4 laugh  
  
until her rips hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yu-gi-oh Boys Singing in the Shower  
  
Chapter one : Seto Kaiba   
  
Mokuba was walking down the hallway until he heard singing in the  
  
bathroom. He put his ear on the bathroom door and heard:  
  
Cats loves food   
  
yeah yeah yeah   
  
Mokuba was rolling on the floor, but then he had an idea. He ran to his  
  
room and grabbed his tape-record and ran back to the bathroom door and  
  
started to record. This time Seto was The Little Mermaid song :  
  
Up where they walk  
  
Up where they run  
  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
  
Oh If I could see wish I could be part of that world ..................  
  
Mokuba was laughing loud and his face was red like an Apple.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the bathroom  
  
Seto heard a loud laughing   
  
Seto: That sounds like Mokuba.  
  
Seto gabbed his towel and walked out the bathroom door to see Mokuba  
  
rolling on the floor laughing loud.  
  
  
  
Seto: What's so funny?  
  
Mokuba takes out the tape-record and play hearing Seto sing.  
  
Seto: Mokuba give me that.  
  
Mokuba ran and still laughing.  
  
'Oh no if Mokuba lets anybody hear I will be the laughing stock in the whole  
  
city' Seto thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura Li Samurai: Hey did you like it? But if you don't FU  
  
MKC4: Hey that's not nice  
  
Sakura Li Samurai: I don't care if that's not nice. Its not nice giving someone a  
  
flame. Why you keep on writing your Kagome's pain story  
  
MKC4: Ok I will  
  
And this for people who think this story is dumb try reading the  
  
guywithnoname stories.  
  
Please Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Yugi Mutou

Sakura li Samurai: Hi me here. Thank you for the reviews . I'm sorry it was short but my mom was  
  
yelling at me because of my test scores and won't let me buy Final Fantasy X-2 with my own money  
  
that I have been saving for weeks let me just add. I hate my life. Anyway here is my story with this  
  
time Yugi Singing in the shower.  
  
Oh yeah I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh But I will someday MoHAHAHAHAHAHA ..............HaHa.  
  
And do not own the songs in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Yugi Mutou  
  
Beep!!!! Beep!!!! Yugi alarm clock went off.  
  
Yugi woke up and throw the alarm clock across the room. He got out of the bed to see his Yami  
  
wasn't awake yet.  
  
"Great he not awake, today is the day" he said excitedly. He sneaked inside the bathroom and  
  
locked the door. Then started the shower and look at the mirror.  
  
"I can sing. A sexy short guy like me noone can resist me and my voice. When my album comes out  
  
I will call it SEXY SEXY Boy with me with my shirt so everyone can see my sexy body. I will be  
  
richer than Seto Kaiba. (sigh) Sometimes its hard being sexy.  
  
Yugi took off his pjs and went inside the shower and started to sing No letting go(Yugi Style):  
  
Got somebody she is not Tea  
  
Very Special better than Tea  
  
Take good care of me better than Tea  
  
She will be right by my height shorter than Tea  
  
No letting go no holding back   
  
Because you are my lady  
  
When I'm with you it's all about  
  
Girl I'm so glad your not Tea  
  
No letting go no holding back  
  
No holding back No Oh Yeah!!!!!!( Sounding like a girl )  
  
When I'm with you it's all about  
  
All about Yeah Yeah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(AN: Sad isn't it )  
  
"Now that was Sexy Yugi Mutou with No letting go ."Yugi said try to act like a radio holding a  
  
soap to use as a mic. " The next hit that he made was I'm to short.   
  
He starts to sing :  
  
I'm too short for my locker   
  
Too for my father   
  
But I still sexy Yeah!!! Yeah!!!  
  
Yugi turns off the water and gabbed a towel put it around his wrist then looks at the mirror.  
  
Starts to hm A whole new world. Then he takes out his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it and  
  
started to brush his teeth still hming. After that he walked outside to see Yami folding in arms and  
  
his face was really red.  
  
"Do you hear everything?" He asked Yami.  
  
"Yep"he answered and walked away to Yugi's room.  
  
And you can hear him laughing loud .  
  
"I hope he not going to tell everyone. It was going to be a surprise.(Sighed) Oh well" Yugi said. But  
  
he has to admit I sing pretty good. I can't wait until I try out for American idol. I will win it for sure.  
  
He won't be laughing anymore because I'm going to be rich and the only thing he would be doing is   
  
asking me for money. I'll show him."  
  
Yugi started to sing an't no mountain high enough while walking to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
Sakura Li Samurai: Weird right. Maybe I should do Yugi in American Idol or maybe not. Next I'm  
  
going to do Yami Bakura or Marik. but it might take me adout two days because I have to record  
  
my brother sing in the shower. Anyway make sure you review. 


	3. Yami Bakura

Sakura Li Samurai: Hi ! Sorry I didn't update . I got caught up in Final Fantasy X-2.And MKC4  
  
is getting on my nerves. MKC4 if your reading this stay away from me in school because I will  
  
punch you. Anyways did I tell you I hate my life. Well, here's the next chapter Yami Bakura  
  
singing in the shower.   
  
Yami Bakura is Bakura  
  
Normal Bakura is Ryou.  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the songs in this story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter three  
  
Yami Bakura  
  
Bakura's Clock went off.  
  
Beep!! Beep!!!  
  
Bakura wakes up from his soul room.  
  
"Ryou wake up"he said getting angry.  
  
" Five more minutes" Ryou said in his sleep.  
  
"Ok, since you won't wake up I will take a quick shower"he said with a big grin.  
  
(AN: I Think you Know what's going to happen)  
  
Bakura ran to the bath room and lock it. He started the shower and took off his clothes. And got in  
  
the shower.  
  
' Wow, I didn't know what I was missing back then' he thought. 'I have a feeling in my stomach  
  
that I need to sing.' He started to sing Pokemon (yami bakura style):  
  
I want to be the very best that noone ever was   
  
to steal them thats my real test to steal them is my cause  
  
I will travel across the land searching far and wide  
  
It's the Millennium Items to understand the power thats inside   
  
Millennium Items   
  
gotta snatch them all  
  
its so true   
  
I will get them so soon  
  
  
  
I'll Duel you and win it too  
  
Millennium Items  
  
Gotta steal them all!!!!!!!!  
  
Gotta steal them all!!!!!!!!  
  
Millennium Items!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile in Bakura's room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou woke up and got out of his bed and made it up. After that he went to the bathroom. To take a  
  
shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Out side the bathroom door~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he was at there he opened the door to see his yami singing in the shower. Ryou turned bright  
  
red.  
  
  
  
"Hey, What the F*** are you doing here? Bakura said angrily. " After I'm done taking a shower I'm  
  
gonna kick your butt."  
  
Ryou closed the door fast after he said that.  
  
'I ts better if I don't were there the Millennium ring for a while.  
  
And he went right back in his room. Still with a bright red face and was giggling.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura: So it was so short but I just went blank .  
  
Please review and it better not be a flame because I will find you and kill you.  
  
And if anybody have any other idea's my next one email me. 


	4. Marik

Hey everyone, I sorry i didn't update soon. My grades was bad ( i got a D in American goverment I hate that subject and in math). Hate my life !!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, i had alot of tests+homework and reading. Ok anyways, this is for NeferNerferi. Hope you like it. Marik singing in the shower in.5.4.3.2.1.0  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Marik  
  
It was after the battle city tournament. Marik went back to Egypt with his sister and Rishid. He had changed to a bad person to a good person.  
  
Every thing was back to normal. Well not every thing! (AN: if you know what i mean)  
  
"Master Marik, time to wake up," Rishid said to Marik." Master Marik, wake up!"  
  
Marik's eyes opened slowly with a yawn coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Master Marik, time for your shower"Rishid said to Marik.  
  
"Rishid, I told you that you don't have to call me master no more."Marik said getting out of bed.  
  
"yes, Mas-Marik" Rishid said correct himself."Okay, go take a shower and go down stairs to eat."  
  
"Alright, I'll go." he yawn again. He got out of bed and went on his way to the bathroom. He took off his Boxers and T-shirt that he slept in and went  
  
inside the shower and turned the water.(AN: Oh, I can image that. Nice sexy body)  
  
"AHH, Cold,"he yelled and turned it off. "Hey, who using the water!"  
  
"Sorry," Isis yelled from the Kitchen.  
  
He turn back on the water which was warm this time.  
  
"Ah, this feels good"he said before he started to sing.(AN:OH NO)  
  
Because I got High: his style (AN: Did you know that Yugi and Bakura's song i made up but only used the beats)  
  
I was going to steal the Pharaoh's power   
  
before my yami took over   
  
OHHOO  
  
I was going to be the Pharaoh too,  
  
before my yami took over.  
  
La La La  
  
Now I'm in the shodow realem  
  
but I know why   
  
Hey Hey !  
  
because of my yami   
  
because of my yami  
  
because of my yami  
  
Da Da Da Da!!!  
  
I gonna stop singing this song  
  
because my yami is about to take over  
  
OhOh!  
  
I'm singing this whole thing wrong   
  
Because my yami is about to take over  
  
La La La La!  
  
Now Ilm about to stop cause I know why,  
  
Hey Hey!  
  
Because he's about to take over  
  
Because he's about to take over  
  
Because he's about to take over  
  
La La La La La!  
  
"Marik, hurry up your food is getting cold"Isis yelled again.  
  
"Alright,"he yelled back.  
  
'yesterday, I seen a pretty girl,"he said in his head.' but she had a girl which reminds me of a song.'  
  
He started to song called "She wants to move "by N.E.R.D.  
  
Skake it up.. shake it up girl  
  
Shake it up..Bass  
  
Hey! Shake it up..shake it up  
  
She makes me think of lightning in skies  
  
(her name) she's sexy!!!  
  
How else is supposed to write  
  
(Her name)She's sexy!!!  
  
Move, She wants to move   
  
But you're hogging her, your're guarding her  
  
she wants to move (she wants to move)  
  
she wants to move (she wants to move)  
  
But you're hogging her, you're guarding her (damn!)  
  
Mister! Look at your girl, sh loves it!  
  
(Look at her) I can see it in her eyes  
  
She (come here babe) hopes this lasts forever, Hey!!!  
  
__________Hallway______________  
  
"Marik, hurry up!" Isis said   
  
Isis went to the bathroom door and was about to knock on the door until she heard singing.  
  
"Oh my I didn't know he chaged that much," she said.  
  
Her face turned red and she started to walk away.  
  
" Hey! Sis" Marik said with the door open and heat coming out of the room with his towel around his wrist.  
  
Isis never turned around she just kept on walking."Isis, Where are you going?  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Sakura li Samurai: Hey! i know its short but i am sleeply.  
  
Make sure you review. 


	5. Joey Wheeler

Sakura: Hi everyone! Thank you all for your reviews. And I just want to tell you this is my last chapter. This is for Yugia. Now Joey singing in the shower.  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
"Joey! Get your a up! Now!" Joey's father said yelling at Joey when he was asleep." Your going to be late for school !!" Joey put his pillow over his head so he wouldn't hear him.  
  
"Joey, Serenity is here," his father said nicely.  
  
"What?!, Where is she ?!"Joey throw the pillow off his head across the room.  
  
"I know that would work now get up and go take a shower. Then go to school." his father said leaving his room.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Joey respond before he left the room into the bathroom.(AN: His bathroom is connected to his room) He closed the door but did not lock it. (Oh no!) Next he took off his shirt and boxers (they were green with chickens on it He He He He) and went inside the shower.  
  
Joey turned the nob and let the water come down on his body.  
  
"Its feel so peace this morning," he said before he started to sing.  
  
D12 -My Band (Joey version- My Cards)  
  
[Intro]  
  
I don't know dude... I think everyone's all jealous and sh cuz I'm like the best duelist in the world dude And I think every one got a fckin problem with me dude...... And need to take it up with me after the Duel.... Because...  
  
[chorus] These cicks don't even know the name of my card... But they're all on me like they wanna hold them... Cuz once I win this duel they know that I'll be the man... All because of my cards yeah yeah ...  
  
[verse 1 ]  
  
So I get off the feild right and drop my duel disk walk up to the hot chicks and I'm all like "Sup ladies, my name's Joey wheeler. I'm the best duelist in world baby." They're all like "Oh my god it's him"(sounding like a girl) "Becky oh my fkin god it's Joey Wheeler" "I swear to fkin god dude you fkin rock" "Please Joey please let me suck your c" And by now the rest of fellas get jealous Especially when I drop my card on the duel disk All the chicks start yellin', all the hot babes Throw their bras and their shirt and their panties on stage So like every single night they pick a duel with me But when we duel it's kinda like sibling rivalry Cuz they're back stage next night with me Dude I just think you're tryna steal the light from me Yesterday Yugi tried to pull a knife on me Cause I told him Mia Kujyaku's is my wife to be This duel monsters S, it's the life for me And all the other guys just despise me because  
  
[Chorus]  
  
These chicks don't even know the name of my cards ... But they're all on me like they wanna hold them... Cuz once I win this duel they know that I'll be the man... All because of my cards yeah yeah.....  
  
My cards[x6]  
  
[Joey as a salsa singer dancing like one]  
  
I'm the best duelist in the world, I get all the girl's to take off their underpants And the best duelist in the world, my salsa Makes all pretty girls wan to dance My salsa, look out for my next single, its called My Salsa My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa Makes all the pretty girls wan to dance and take off their underpants My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to morning and take off their underpants, my salsa  
  
Joey turn off the water and got out of the shower. He gabbed a towel and put it around his waist. After that he did all of the stuff a normal person should do in the morning in the bathroom. After he did that left the bathroom and changed to his uniform and grabbed his bookbag and left his room to find his best friend lending on the wall and trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny" Joey said confuse as he and Tristan were walking down his hall way.  
  
"Dude, these chick don't know the name of my cards?" Tristan said as he started to laugh.  
  
"Shut up!" Joey said as he pushed him.  
  
Sakura: Ok I'm done with this.  
  
And my thanks to people:  
  
ncsgirl

craxyrabidfangurl01

Miku (lamonabenavideshotmail.com)

Eclipse-chan

taste of fire

NeferNerferi ( read her stories)

MKC4(read her story)

YamiBernarda

Ruyki-the-choasmage

Sapphire Rains

Burning Passion (read her stories)

Oni Mitzuna

Yugia Mariks-gal  
  
thank you all for reviewing


	6. Vote

Hey yall its me Sakura. Hey, im making a another but I was wondering if yall want me to make a continued for the chappie. You vote by Reviewing! ok!And if you say yes give me some idea i can do for each if them bye bye! 


End file.
